The National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) promulgated NFPA 1962 entitled Standard for the Inspection, Care, and Use of Fire Hose, Couplings and Nozzles and the Service Testing of Fire Hose sets forth testing requirements for fire hose and couplings as the title of the document implies. It is necessary that fire departments employ fire hoses which are reliable and suitable for immediate use. Periodic testing of fire hose is necessary and a system for documenting historical testing of the fire hose is desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,890 to Girone et al. discloses in the abstract thereof: “a hydrostatic test apparatus for pressure testing fire hoses, pressure vessels such as fire extinguishers, or the like, including a small, portable unit having an inlet line for connection to a hose from an ordinary water tap.” “A pump, a first bypass line between the inlet lines for filling the item being tested, a control valve in the first bypass line which is closed during testing to prevent backflow of test pressure into the water supply, a pressure gauge in the outlet line for reading test pressure, and an adjustable relief valve in a second bypass line between the inlet and outlet lines for setting a predetermined test pressure” are also disclosed. “Air vents or bleeds allow the apparatus to be completely bled of air before testing to assure accuracy of the test pressure readings. The apparatus operates on very low water volume for safety”. In col. 5, lns. 27 et seq. of U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,890 it is stated that “several lines could be tested simultaneously simply by mounting a manifold (not shown) on threaded outlet 32 and then connecting 300 foot sections of hose to be tested to the outlet ports of the manifold.” No indication is given in U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,890 to Girone et al. about testing hoses at different pressures. Nor is there any structure allowing specific lines to be isolated or shut down if a hose leak or burst should occur.
It is desirable, therefore, to efficiently, accurately and cost-effectively test fire hose at low pressure and at the higher service test pressure and to record and maintain the results of the tests.